


［铁奇异］Intimacy 2.0

by whitedeer00



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeer00/pseuds/whitedeer00
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 6





	［铁奇异］Intimacy 2.0

［铁奇异］Intimacy 2.0

*美好属于他们，OOC属于我，半车  
*看到了会变成透明的衣服，所以想看奇奇穿  
*预设黑色奇奇是像图1这样

托尼不止一次想要感谢他的智能管家，顺便赞叹一下自己真他妈就是个天才。 

为什么托尼会这么说？因为他们刚跟残留的外星人打完一场恶战，大伙都在复仇者大厦收拾自己，而那个向来一脸严肃的至尊法师刚穿过了他的传送门踏进大厦，一脸困惑的看着众人再看看自己，好像不太能明白自己究竟发生了什么事情。 

第一个注意到异样并且开口的是娜塔莎，她放下了手中的枪械，并且重新给自己换了一把新枪，忍不住调侃正在倒威士忌的托尼，“...这是你的恶趣味吗，史塔克。”但她那双漂亮的眼却是上下打量着斯特兰奇。 

就算是以往习惯了他人目光的斯特兰奇，也被女特工锐利的眼神盯得有些头皮发毛。其实法师平常的装扮差不多，就是一身蓝色的内底法师袍变成了一身的黑色，真要说哪边不一样的...那就是斯特兰奇身上的衣服似乎比最初他们执行任务前更淡了一点，甚至能直接看见他原本腰间绑着的锁扣下的布料。 

史蒂夫是第二的注意到的人，他收拾好自己盾牌、擦掉了自己脸上的脏污与血渍，抬头看了一眼斯特兰奇后也皱起了那双好看的眉，他压低了声音开口：“托尼，你知道，有些东西是适合两个人独处时才能出现的，何况这里还有个孩子...”他扫了一眼正在跟幻视说话的汪达。 

正在讨论战术的两人闻声抬头，后知后觉的用他们无辜的双眼看着队长，再看向斯特兰奇，满脸写满了困惑与不解，显然不明白他们指的是什么。

这浅显易懂的话让斯特兰奇的心跳有些加速，他虽然不是什么纯情的人，但是从一个道德标竿的美国队长口中说出这句话，还是在那么多人面前...甚至有个孩子，他怎么样都会感到有些尴尬的。 

还没来得及开口询问，又听见汪达倒抽了口气。 斯特兰奇低下头才发现，这次身上的布料已经逐渐透明化，甚至可以直接看到自己的皮肤，他用最快的速度把斗篷往身上一拉，试图盖着自己的身躯，他忍不住瞪了一眼站在不远处的喝着威士忌的史塔克， “我只给你一次机会，你对我的衣服做了什么？”

“也没有做什么，只是看到了一些新元素加到了你身上而已。我是说、你确定要在这里继续这个话题吗？如果你不想要全裸的站在他们面前，我当然是无所谓。”托尼饮下了剩下的威士忌，带着一脸爽快的笑容走进斯特兰奇身边，他用食指与拇指捏起了其中一部分的衣摆，“看来这材质真的很不错，你不打算回实验室让我给你换回来吗？”

斯特兰奇是真的觉得头很疼了，早知道就不该由着他说什么要帮自己升级一下身上的衣服，他头疼的揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“给你五分钟，把我身上的衣服换回来。”

“这还真是可惜啊。”托尼发出了叹息声，然后领着法师离开了复仇者大厦，留下了一群面面相觑的众人，当然、他们相信斯特兰奇可能是无意识地忽略了他们，毕竟他们也是最近才和这个脾气有些古怪的至尊法师来往。

至于托尼，他们敢保证，绝对是故意让他们听见这些话的。

在两人走了以后，娜塔莎盯着门口一会后对着AI询问，“Friday，他们从什么时候开始这样的？”

“他们从上个月开始就这样了。”清冷的电子女声回答出了确切的时间。

“…我想我们没有禁制办公室恋爱的。”娜塔莎悠悠的补了这么一句话才离开。

＊

斯特兰奇有些奇怪的看着面前的托尼，平时总是会听见他和其他队员在通讯软件中互相斗嘴，更不要说是今天娜塔莎如此直接的吐槽，他身前的那个小胡子居然没有任何反应，这让他忍不住怀疑他到底想干什么。

打开了实验室的大门，托尼顺势地调整了实验室的透明度，让外面并不能看见里面发生的一切，他敲了敲实验室的桌子，然后要斯特兰奇坐下。“那么、亲爱的法师，到了史塔克的问答时间。问题一，你刚才是在他们面前害臊了？这可不像你。”

“…听着，史塔克，那里还有个孩子，汪达看上去就还没成年，我都不晓得原来你对这么小的孩子也下的了手。”斯特兰奇的语调有些上扬，他蹙起了眉，露出了不太认同的表情看着托尼。

托尼满意地看着被挑起脾气的法师，他没有直接回答斯特兰奇的话，反而丢出了个毫不相关的句子，“看看你现在身上的衣服。”

一下子被托尼这种跳跃式思考搞得没了脾气的斯特兰奇，他顺势的低下头查看，却在下一秒骂出了脏话，“What the fuck？”

斯特兰奇皱着眉瞪着身上的法师袍，刚才的衣服是有点半透明的状况，但是现在却已经是肉眼可见的肤色肌肤，那感觉很奇妙，明明身上还有着布料的触感，可是那些衣服却这样凭空消失，他唯一想到的就是史塔克又研究出什么诡异的东西来整他了。

“你说加了新元素到我的衣服里？交代清楚。”斯特兰奇很快地接受了这个新玩具，他淡定的坐上了那张椅子，甚至翘起了脚，就像是现在光着膀子的人不是他一样。

托尼忍不住吹了个口哨，不得不说他这角度真好，可以看见薄薄的电子箔已经逐渐把斯特兰奇身上的衣服透明化，他伸手抚上了斯特兰奇胸前的衣服，低头咬上了他突起的喉结，战斗过后的斯特兰奇身上有着薄薄的汗味，这让托尼忍不住硬了起来，他耐心的解释着，“前两天Friday让我看到荷兰有个设计师，他将新材料和智能电子融合再一起，能检测体温和心跳，换言之，只要你心跳加快，衣服就会变透明。但是他使用的是电子箔，我拿来改良一下混合到一般的衣服内，就成了你现在看到的这样了。”

被咬的发出了闷哼声，斯特兰奇仰起头拍开了胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，“这不是你恶整我衣服的理由，你这是想让我在所有人面前浑身赤裸？我还真不明白你有这种恶趣味，托尼史塔克。”

完全不在乎斯特兰奇的怒火，他并不急着拖下法师身上的衣物，就算现在法师身上还穿着衣服，也是近乎透明的挂在身上，要穿不脱的模样反而更加性感。他是把湿润的吻往下蔓延，在斯特兰奇的胸前留下了几个清晰的吻痕，“嘿、有人跟你说过你生气起来的样子性感极了吗？法师。”

“…你是个混蛋，史塔克。”锁骨一直都是法师的敏感带，托尼刚才不断舔吻的动作确实让斯特兰奇没有了一开始的稳重，他的呼吸变得有些急促，甚至有些挺起了胸想要迎合著托尼的动作。

他深呼吸了口气，咬上了托尼的耳垂。“不要以为每次用这种方式都能蒙骗过关，托尼。”

那像是某种开关，托尼把斯特兰奇从椅子上拉起，推上了实验桌，毫无理智地啃咬着他的颈脖。

斯特兰奇忍不住发出了愉悦的低哼声。

然后他们在实验室里干了个爽。


End file.
